A Magic Mystery
by A-Scot-Is-A-Scot
Summary: It is Eren Jaeger's dream to become the finest Auror ever known to the magic world and beat the crap out of the Dark Lord and his followers. People think he's crazy, Mikasa just wants to protect him, but the young wizard is set in his dreams as he and his adoptive sister move from the safety of Germany to attend the famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. (M to be safe)


**PLEASE READ!**

 **Hi guys! As promised in my other fanfiction, here's the first chapter for my HPXAOT crossover! I am currently looking for a Beta-reader, if you know anyone or if you're willing yourself to Beta-read my work then DM me and let me know!  
** **As my Beta-reader, you will help me plot, edit my writing and help me keep the fanfiction flow well. You will have a say in what happens in this fanfiction and relationships.**

 **Also, for those who are reading this and aren't interested in Beta-reading. I have a poll up on my profile for ships! Have a look and choose what ships you'd like to see in this fanfiction! You can choose up to ten ships and the most popular ones will be the ones that have the highest chance at appearing.**

 **Disclaimer- Characters belong to I** **sayama and JKR** **  
** **  
I hope you enjoy!  
** **  
**  
It was finally time. Eren Jaeger, son of Carla and Grisha Jaeger, was ultimately old enough to attend the famous, worldwide known, school of Hogwarts at the mere age of eleven. He had accepted his letter along with his adoptive sister with glee as his muggle mother sought to dispute with his father and urge him to attend a more regional school. His father had eased her worries of danger and travel costs with tenderising and assuring words. Sequentially, he had supported the siblings to make their own decisions and attend the school of their choice much to Eren's delight. He had jumped right at the opportunity to go to Scotland to study under the finest witches and wizards known throughout the wizarding population.

In addition, Grisha was proud of his son for his large and almost hypothetical dreams of becoming an Auror despite the dangers of the job, as hunting down dark wizards came at its price. Hopefully seeing death would not set the boy off his track, yet out of knowledge, Grish was certain that Eren would always have Mikasa to fall back on if he ever needed the support.

Mikasa had come to them by chance. The young Asian girl was dumped in the streets as a baby by a young teenage mother later found dead by a bus stop. Appearing to have been killed by death eaters the Jaeger family acted as a temporary family before the girl found a new home. However, as Carla had recently given birth to Eren and her motherly instincts were on a high so they decided to keep the little Asian girl and make her apart of the family.

To the present day, Eren and Mikasa have an unbreakable bond having grown up together, even if Eren would never admit to it. Mikasa would often get him out of trouble with bullies and sometimes adults. Carla would usually worry regarding the boy's safety. But, since Grisha had no problem with the kids going to Hogwarts, she wasn't about to contest against everyone's peace. Her only wish was that they wrote to her every now and again to tell her about classes and school life in general in case they didn't like it there or if they were getting bullied too much. From occurrence, Carla was aware of Eren ability to attract the bullies unintentionally. It was also common that he came home with fresh bruises and scraped knees. Carla was no thick headed muggle when Eren told her that it was from football practice. Maybe if Eren were more careful, then she'd trust him to take care of himself like Mikasa.

However, un-offensively, that was one of her last worries at the current time as they ran down the hallway towards the closing gates for flight sixteen to London City Airport. It had been Grisha's idea that they ride from the first station instead of catching the train near Glasgow. This meant that they could instead buy their needed facilities at Diagonally where the equipment was much easier to find. Besides, he had heard of a well-known wand maker residing there. Eren and Mikasa were still of yet to receive theirs. He had no worry for Mikasa, but Eren, Grisha felt that finding him a wand was going to be one hell of a challenge for the family; he hoped Carla wouldn't be to overwhelmed by the wizarding community.

This was going to be a test for them all. As a family. So once they were finally seated on the plane Grisha laid out the plan of action to them all. After all, they only had a few measly hours once in Diagonally to buy everything and advance to Kings Cross Station. The plan was to split up. Eren and Mikasa would grab their wands, books and pets if they wanted one that is. Grisha had suggested sharing an owl between them. But they two would most likely argue on what to name it. So he was sure to give them enough spending money each to buy their own separate items.

Grisha knew that was the only choice he could make that didn't end up erupting some kind of full-blown quarrel amongst the siblings. He realised that it would put less stress on both him and Carla despite the whole situation being stressful in the first place.

"It's best if you two get some rest." Carla craned her head to the side to address Mikasa and Eren, who was excitably peering out of the window. "Eren." The said boy reacted and offered his attention. "We're going to be on our feet no stop today. This flight is only an hour and thirty minutes so I suggest you use it to rest," she explained all the while clipping the travel pillow around her neck for comfort.

"Yeah yeah I will," Eren replied giving Mikasa an odd look as she wrapped her scarf to cover the bottom half of her face. He thought she was going to suffocate half the time.

"Make sure you do," Carla confirmed propping up her feet on the rest below the chair in front of her before pulling out an old worn Stephen King book that had obviously been read one to many times. Eren didn't follow her love for reading Stephen King's books so much. His mother wasn't much of a horror fan. She considered the whole genre of horror to be 'evil' and would often get angry when he or his father decided to put on a horror movie.

Eren could recall a time where he and Mikasa brought home the new horror called The Woman in Black. He was only ten so he, of course, had to borrow it from a friend, but even at that age he wasn't bothered by the jump scares of any horror movie. So, he and Mikasa proceeded to watch it when Carla and Grisha were out.

The movie was in English with German subtitles which were a little bit of a pain for a few, but the English language was pummeled into their heads at a very young age guaranteeing that they could speak fluently by the time they reached eleven or twelve. But no matter, Eren and Mikasa had been enjoying the movie when it got to an extremely scary scene and just as the ghost was about to jump out his mother had opened the door in time to scream and lob her handbag at the TV screen when the ghost jumped out. Mikasa and Eren had also had a fright from the bad timing and where physically shaking by the time Carla had finally calmed down from the high of being jumped.

To say the least. She was not pleased and the movie was forever banned to be played in their household.

Eren snickered at the memory. That wasn't all too long ago and he wasn't at all bothered that he was forbidden from watching that movie. It was pretty rubbish anyway. Or so said the reviews it got.

Eren had been so deep in thought he must have looked dead-eyed as he stared out of the plane window. Mikasa had blandly touched his shoulder, inquiring if he was nervous, though the touch threw waves of panic up Eren's spine as he was taken from his thoughts and back into reality.

"Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed; flinching back from her suspended hand. He didn't seem to notice the judgmental stares of the adults around them or Grisha's lengthy glance.

"Don't do that," Eren quickly added in a hushed voice. He unconsciously puffed his flushed cheeks in what most people would call an angry pout. "I'm not nervous," he continued, "I was just thinking about the time mum shat her pants, that's all." His lips twitched up. He could tell that Mikasa was holding back a smile behind her worried glance.

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous," she said plainly sparing Carla, who was passed out, and Grisha a glance, "I'll miss them."

Eren rolled his eyes, "grow up, you know mum will keep sending us letters twenty-four seven."

Mikasa hugged her red scarf further around her face and nodded meekly.

"Hey," Eren sat up straight in his chair and kicked his feet up against the one in front of him much to the stranger's annoyance, "what houses do you suppose we'd be sorted in?"

"That's obvious," Mikasa replied.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Eren challenged.

"It mean's that you're going to be sorted into Gryffindor," she held back a grin when Eren flushed a deep scarlet red.

Eren defended, "well- that's the house I wanted to be in any way! Gryffindor has a fucking lion as it's symbol, not some retarded snake or badger." He threw his hands up in the air in annoyance, "I bet you'd be in Slytherin. You always rat me out to mum and dad."

Mikasa shrugged in return, "maybe."  
She continued, "I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, but I'd rather be in the house you're in."

Eren stared blankly at Mikasa. "I don't need you to watch over me," he stated folding his arms against his swelled out chest as his anger started sprouting again.

Who did she think she was? His mum? His guardian? His fucking saviour? He didn't need her help or protection. Mikasa needed to step the fuck back and let him get on with is own business. Besides, there was no way in hell he'd allow her to baby him in front of the rest of the students. No way he'd let that happen. It was embarrassing enough that she'd done it up until now, it was no wonder he was always teased by the older kids.

"I can beg to differ," Mikasa mumbled eyeing Eren's kicked up feet against the chair in front of him. It was only a matter of time before-

"Hey punk, stop kicking my chair" an irritated-looking man turned his head to peer through the gap in between the seats to address Eren. From what Mikasa could see, the man was in his mid-thirties. He had thinned out black hair showing signs of eventual baldness and age lines dotted around his face. His skin was far from fair covered by an untrimmed beard which reached his very large Adam's apple which bounced up and down as he spoke.

Mikasa opened her mouth to defend Eren, but, before she had the chance to utter a single word the idiot beat her to it matching the man's own irritated glance. "Who are you calling a punk you fat snob?" Eren growled. Mikasa mentally face-palmed and jumped in as the man was about to explode. "Sorry, sir! He didn't mean anything by that, he's just an idiot," she said unconsciously moving to cover Eren as the man leaned over his seat a bit.

"Who're you calling an idiot?!" Eren turned his anger towards Mikasa knocking her away.

"Oi, punk. That's no way to treat your sister who's trying to save your bratty ass," the man said with enraging grin.

If Eren wasn't already so fumed then he would have let the comment slide and just give up. But at this point, he couldn't stop himself as he almost stood up from his seat to shout at the man. Just as he opened his mouth to deliver the offensive line an angry voice cut through the air causing him to freeze and gulp.

"Eren."

It was his father.

Grisha was standing up from his seat and squeezing past Carla to stand in the aisle. Eren bowed his head as his father apologised to the pig and offered to swap seats with Eren.

"No fair! I want to sit next to the window!" Eren argued as he was ushered out of his seat to sit next to his mother. It had only taken one stern look from Grisha to get him to cooperate and it was only when Eren was standing in the aisle did he notice that his dispute with the man had half of the other passengers staring at them. Grisha was most likely embarrassed with his son's behaviour on the plane. Carla, who had awoken when the screaming started, was furious.

Immediately as Eren had sat down she was pulling his ear and whisper-shouting at him, describing the scene as embarrassing and shameful. Carla had told him to apologise to the man he had abused only to be entirely ignored when Eren refused to regard her.

Eren was determined to ignore her the whole flight, which by now was only another ten to twenty minutes.

When the captain finally announced their arrival Carla had to put on his seat belt for him as the boy had missed the announcement and as soon as they had landed Eren was quick to yank the belt off and collect his bag from the shelf above. The family then departed from the plane, moods rapidly uplifted when they became encircled with thick English accents.

Eren hadn't been to England before but his English was fluent enough despite the occasional trouble at pronouncing certain words. But he was pleased to find out that he was understood perfectly by the locals and even praised by his good English.

After going through customs and collecting their luggage the family then set off on the streets of London deciding to take the bus instead of Underground due to the mere expense for the whole family. The ride on the bus was peaceful, the passengers were quiet, only speaking in hushed voices so even those sitting behind Eren were barely audible.

By the time they got off the bus, it had been an hour due to the heavy traffic. Personally, Eren thought it would have been quicker to walk, but then again, carrying around the luggage would have been a pain. He knew his mum wouldn't enjoy carrying around multiple bags in the busy streets with every possibility of getting robbed. To be honest, Eren couldn't blame her. He felt the same way, kinda. But anyway, there were there now.

Thanking the driver, they exited the bus and made their way towards an old looking pub. Eren looked confused as they entered. He hadn't recalled his parents talking about getting a meal before they went to Diagonally, but, when he looked at his mum he could see that she was just as confused. Oh, so maybe this was the entrance. Of course, his mum would be confused, his dad had likely been here before but not Carla.

Upon entering the pub, Grisha kindly greeted occupants and lead them out through the back door where they were met with a dead-end. Carla frowned and walked to her husband's side where he was standing directly in front of the door. "Darling, why are we here?" she said looking all so confused with their location.

Grisha sent her a reassuring smile and proceeded to take out his wand. He tapped the wall a few times with the end of the stick, much to everyone's confusement and stepped back. Mikasa stood beside Eren and watched in amazement as the bricks moved back and opened up to a bustling street.

"Wow!" Eren exclaimed running out into the streets. Carla was quick to grab his arm, "hold on there young man. Where do you think you're going?" She said glancing at him sternly.

"I was just looking around mum! Give it a rest."

"Ere-!" Carla started.

"Eren," Grisha cut in, "you and Mikasa are in charge with getting your books, wands and animals if you wish to have one," Carla let go of Eren's arm and gaped at Grisha.

"But Grisha! Look how busy it is, we won't be able to find them again!" She interjected feeling worried for her children.

"We can all meet up here once we have everything." Grisha said, resting a hand on Carla's shoulder to soothe her, "they're old enough to wander around on their own." He turned towards Eren and Mikasa, "now, make sure that you spend the money you have on what you need and not what you want."

Eren and Mikasa nodded, both rather excited to get their first wand. "Yes dad, you can count on us!" He said grinning like an idiot.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a bit. Carla and I shall get your uniforms for you." Grisha studied the two before he lead Carla away into the crowd. As soon as they were out of sight Eren let out a massive groan.

"Finally." He said running a sweaty hand through his hair, "I thought they'd never leave."

Mikasa gave him a disappointed look, "you really messed up on the plane you know?"

"Don't remind me," he replied walking off in a random direction.

"The bookstore is just over there," Mikasa said catching up to Eren and pointing to his right.

Eren followed her gesture and frowned at the large crowd, "it looks really busy," he said not exactly interested in getting the books first.

"We should get out books before they run out," she reasoned.

The boy sighed, "yeah. I guess you're right. I still can't believe we have to buy this ourselves. The school should have provided us with books, especially since we're first years.

"The school can't provide everything."

Eren huffed and increased his speed towards the bookstore, "well they should," he snapped squeezing through the busy parents looking for their kid's school books. "Jeez, this place is worse than it looks," Eren complained as he continued to push through the wave of people, not realising that he had lost Mikasa in the crowd.

Eren finally freed himself from the suffocating lot and moved towards the back of the shop to grab his Potions and DADA books. He was excited thinking about his Defence against the Dark arts classes, that was where he'd learn to fight off dark spells and counter them with his own. Not only that, the teacher was apparently one of the most powerful wizards to exist. At least, that's what his father told him. His father also told him that the man was short-tempered and didn't take kindly to misbehaving students. Psh like Eren cared. He'd just amaze and earn this teachers respect due to his talents alone. He was certain that he would quickly become the favourite. Not that he was bragging or anything. Eren truly believed that he had a natural...gift... for casting spells despite not having cast any properly yet.

Anyhow, Eren was more than certain that this teacher would like him, short-tempered or not. It was Eren's goal to get this man to tutor him personally. It, of course, would defiantly boost his chances of becoming an Arura.

Eren was so caught up in his daydreams he didn't catch himself in time to stop himself from crashing into another person. The boy he crashed into was carrying a pile of books and was knocked off balance. The books the boy was holding all went flying and scattered across the floor as the boy shrieked in terror as he plummeted landing painfully on his backside against the bookshelf. Eren was quick to recover, having not fallen over himself, and went to help the kid up.

"Sorry about that," he said outstretching his hand to the blonde.

"Oh, you didn't see me, it's alright," the boy said accepting Eren's help and stood up. The boy then proceeded to dust himself off before bending over picking up a book at a time.

"Hey, let me help you," Eren said, hurrying to help the blonde kid out, "here," he held out the collection of books to the kid and smiled as the boy took them. "You look about my age." He commented, "I'm Eren."

"Armin," the boy replied with a gentle smile, "are you here for school books?" He asked adjusting the books into a more comfortable hold.

"Yeah, me and my sister are," speaking of which, she wasn't here. Eren made a mental note to look out for her later, "Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah, I got my letter a week ago," Armin said wincing at Eren's grammar, moving to place a book into one of the shelves. Eren frowned.

"You're not buying those?"

Armin shook his head no and placed another one back on the shelf, "no, I'm helping out around the store," he said, "I have my books already. The place is really busy so my Grandad offered me a little pocket money to help out around the store." Armin smiled fondly as he thought about his Grandad before turning to Eren.

"Oh cool! So your Grandad owns the store?!"

"Yes," Armin nodded, "he opened this place when he was in his late twenties. I grew up here, so I've grown fond of the smell of old books and I love to help around. I'd do it even if I didn't get pocket money for it."

"That's so cool," Eren said.

Armin blushed, "y-yeah."

"Hey dude, you okay? You've gone red," Eren smirked.

"Y-yes I'm fine," Armin stuttered and turned back to his task. Eren realised that he was just standing around when he and Mikasa had little time to get everything they needed.

"Hey, have you got your wand yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to go when the store was calmer." Armin glanced around at the quickly emptying room.

"Want to come with us? That's our next destination."

"Well.."

"Come on, it's better than going alone right?" Eren urged feeling the need to get to know the other boy a little more. It was good to make friends before the year actually started. Then it would be so much easier to separate himself from Mikasa.

Armin seemed to think about the offer, "alright then, just let me put these away first," he sighed and Eren cheered.

"Alright! I just need to grab a few books fir-" Eren turned around and almost ran straight into a pile of books.

"Eren," carrying the pile of books was the one and only, Mikasa, "where were you?"

"I was talking to Armin," Eren grumbled, "hey are those all of the books," he looked astonished that Mikasa had managed to obtain all of the books so quickly. She nodded in answer. "Well, that saves us plenty of time! Thanks, Mikasa!" Eren turned to Armin who was just putting the last book onto the shelf.

"Hey Armin, this is my sister," Eren rudely pointed to Mikasa earning a tight glare from her, "Mikasa this is Armin. He's in the same year as us. I offered for him to tag along with us to get our wands."

Mikasa studied Armin carefully as he approached, "I hope it's alright, I don't want to intrude or anything," Armin had said.

"It's alright," she had replied balancing the pile of books, on one hand, much to Eren and Armin's horror, and held out her hand hinting that she wanted to shake hands in a formal greeting. Armin stared in shock for a few seconds before he quickly moved to shake her hand so she could use both to carry the load of books.

"Um, it's nice to meet you," he said sighing in relief when she returned her hand back to support the books.

"And you."

The three seem to immediately feel at ease around one another. The boy Armin leads them towards the till where his Grandfather stood reading through a delivery list. The man seemed to be in his seventies to eighties, his hair was completely grey and his face occupied a bushy moustache and beard. However, unlike the man on the plane, Armin's grandfather's facial hair was much tamer than the pigs.

Armin's grandfather also wore a pointed brown hat and a long robe that reached his knees. Eren was slightly worried that the man would be too warm wearing that as the summer season had only just ended. It still hadn't gotten cold enough to wear a coat or jacket of any kind. However, that brought to the realisation that he and every other student would be wearing thick black robes when on School grounds and in class.

"Grandad!" Armin called escorting Eren and Mikasa up to the elderly man, "my friend and I were going to go to Ollivander's, is that alright?" Armin asked.

The man behind the til smiled fondly down at the young boy and nodded his head yes, "I'm glad you've made some friends," he said glancing up at the siblings, "ah, school books," he beckoned Mikasa to place the books on the desk, "let's see..."  
Armin's grandfather added up the price of the books and gave them a total. It was a little pricey, but they'd use those books for years to come. Besides, after introducing themselves to the elderly man he had decided to give them ten per cent off just because they were Armin's new friends. You could say that Eren was chuffed with that offer. He was starting to really like Armin and his Grandad. Now he could spend a little money on some sweets...behind Mikasa's back of course. No way in hell was he sharing.

"Thank you, sir!" Eren said grinning from ear to ear as they packed the books into their backpacks, or well, Mikasa's because the books proved to be a little too heavy for Eren.

"Please come again," the man said waving him, Armin and Mikasa off as they exited the store.

The streets had, by the time they left the store, become less busy making it so much easier to manoeuvre around to different shops. Eren and Mikasa weren't entirely sure where Ollivander's was so they left it to the cheerful blonde to lead the way.

It didn't them long before they arrived at the wand shop. Outside there were two rounded windows bulging out of the wall displaying the soft yellow light illuminating the insides to a gentle warm hue. The wooden frames of the windows were painted a greyish colour blending in with the dark grey brick walls. The door was left wide open for the kids making the shop seem all the more welcoming. Eren glanced between Armin and Mikasa. "Ready?" he asked full well knowing the answer.

Armin gulped and both he and Mikasa nodded once before they stepped inside of the wandmakers shop to receive their first ever wands, and most likely the wands that would remain with them for the rest of their lives.

Armin looked around in aware, "wow, look at this place. I wonder how long it took to make this many wand-" BANG "Holy shit!"

All three kids stumbled in shock as the room erupted with a loud explosion quickly filling with dust and smoke. Mikasa had dived and dragged Eren down to the ground with her using her body to protect him from the 'explosion' and if any more were to come while Armin stood clinging to the door frame for dear life.

"What the hell was that...?" Eren said peeping up from his arms that were previously shielding his face.

"No, defiantly not that one either!" came an elderly voice through the smoke.

"Dammit!" Another voice, this time of a young boy sounded.

What the hell was going on?

Mikasa backed away from Eren and the three watched in slight fear as the smoke suddenly started to vanish from the room.

"Ugh, hello?" Eren dared to take a step forth.

"Oh! Welcome welcome!" the smoke cleared completely to show an elderly man with his wand pointed upwards looking as if it were absorbing the smoke from the room, "are you three here for your wands?" the man asked as is the explosion hadn't just happened.

"Oh um yes?" Eren didn't seem too sure of himself anymore as he glanced over at the young lad with a shaved head covered in black from the smoke.

"Okay! I'll be with you in just a minute!" The man set about taking the wand out of the shaved-headed boy's hands quickly and hurrying behind the aisles to pick out a different box.

"What was that?" Eren turned to Armin for answers, the blonde in return shrugged and nodded to the other kid as if telling Eren to ask him instead, "oh right."

Eren approached the kid, "hey," he said swiftly reaching the boy's side, the boy didn't seem to respond, "hey!" Eren tried again shaking the other's shoulder which seemed to do the trick.

"Oh! Hey there, I'm Connie, what's your name?"

Eren was a little taken back as Connie suddenly outstretched his hand for Eren to take. "Eren." He said hastily, "and that's Mikasa and Armin," he gestured to the two behind him. Connie seemed happy and gave Eren's have a goofy shake.

"Are you going to Hogwarts? Everyone here seems to go there in this country. I'm going too, first year. That's why I'm getting my wand. This is my thirtieth try, that man has a lot of patience. I'll tell you that now," Connie snickered and attempted to rub some of the charcoal off his skin.

Eren nodded slowly taking in all of the information.

"Hey, you're not from around here," Connie added, targeting Eren, "your words are pronounced weirdly. Russian?" Eren cringed and shook his head.

"German," Eren said.

"Oh!" Connie grinned, "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Armin mumbled keeping close to Mikasa.

"Is it normal for the wand to explode like that?" Eren asked somewhat nervous that his own wand would do that. He didn't think that it was that hard to obtain a wand. But, apparently, it was.

"Nah! Ollivander said that I was just one of those special cases...whatever that means." Connie waved his hand up and down and turned his attention back to the elderly man who was now returning with a new box. Eren unconsciously stepped back and behind Mikasa and Armin as the boy tested out the wand.

As it turned out, Connie went through another four wands before he finally found the one that suited him. By that time Ollivander seemed to be exhausted from constantly climbing up the ladder and back down, using his magic to clean up the shop and talking to the kid in general. The man almost seemed relieved when the boy accepted his wand and paid. When Connie had left the shop did Ollivander actual sigh in relief and finally turn to the trio.

"Now then, I think it's your turn," the man said to the group, "which one of you wants to go first?"

Mikasa and Armin stepped back. Eren glared at them but accepted the challenge.

"What's your name dear boy?" the wand maker asked studying him carefully.

"Eren," he replied.

"Do you have any future plans, an ideal job, a dream, Eren?" Ollivander moved towards the shelves and searched through them thoroughly.

"I want to become the best Arura and hunt down all of the dark wizards," determination flashed through Eren's green orbs as he said this. Ollivander seemed pleased with the answer and picked out a wand.

"Here, fourteen inches, pine wood with a unicorn hair core," Ollivander held out the wand with quivering hands. Eren seemed to hesitate before taking the wand, he just stared at it not knowing what to do. Ollivander urged him to wave the wand.

"Go on then, give it a wave!" He said and Eren immediately flicked the wand.

At first, nothing happened, but then the wand seemed to screech and shatter the lightbulbs in the windows. In addition, Eren chucked the wand across the wall watching wide-eyed as it clattered against the wooden ground before seeming to stop screeching. "What the hell." He said looking over at the wandmaker for answers. The man just seemed to laugh and collect the wand.

"No worries. You'll just have to try another one," he said coming back seconds later with another one.

"Fifteen inches, oak with a Dragon Heartstring core," he held the wand out to Eren. Eren, however, didn't want to take it. He stared at the wand as if it were a ticking time bomb, "don't worry. I have a good feeling about this one."

Eren gulped and shakily took the wand. He then took a deep breath and gave it a wave.

 **Next time- Eren, Mikasa and Armin are all set for school and bid goodbye to their families as they board the Hogwarts express. Their journey to Hogwarts officially begins.**

 **Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out the poll on my profile page!**

 **Like, Follow and Comment for new chapters!**


End file.
